Radar involves the use of waves (e.g., radio waves, microwaves, etc.) to determine range, direction, and/or speed of objects. Radar can be implemented through the use of a transmitter that sends a wave and a receiver that receives the wave after it has been reflected off of an object. In some cases, a transmitter and a receiver can be implemented on a single device called a transceiver.
Multiple transmitters, receivers, and/or transceivers can be implemented as a radar system. Though increasing the number of devices used may decrease errors, the increase may come at a cost. More devices can result in increased acquisition costs, installation costs, operation costs, and/or maintenance costs, among others.